Moments with Max & Fang
by UnbrokenSilences
Summary: Drabble(s) centered on Fax moments...ideas are welcome! Rated T for romantic moments & swear words.


**A/N: I haven't written an FF in...freaking forever...lol. But it's the summer and I'm tired of my online art history class and I'm bored to death of researching Archimedes for this speech I have to give in a little over two weeks (yikes D:). And lately I've been reading some old FFs for fun and I'm thinking hey, might as well give it a try.**

**Soooooo just a Fax drabble/drabbles if I feel like adding more.**

**As for the time frame, I basically like to pretend that ****Fang****, ****Angel****, and ****Nevermor****e never happened so just pretend that everything's chill and they're hanging out with Dr. Martinez. If the time frame changes in one of these drabbles I'll mention it.**

1. Children

Fang has often wondered about kids. Specifically, his kids...with Max.

He brought up the subject once while they were lazily lying together on his bed at around midnight. The rest of the house was silent and some sort of jazzy music was quietly playing on the radio and he and Max were intermittently talking, their voices low.

His hands were tangled up in her hair when he asked, "Do you want to have kids?"

Her body had previously been warm and relaxed against his but as soon as those words left his mouth she stiffened and sat up and gave him a guarded look. "Are you implying..."

Fang let out a chuckle at the faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I wasn't thinking about the sex part, Max, though I'm sure that was on your mind." His eyes meaningfully bored into hers and she flushed again, remembering the time they had been a pair of lacy panties and a pair of Hanes boxers away from doing the deed.

_"Fang..." Max moaned, her hands fisting in his hair. His hands were fiddling with the clasp on her bra and his lips were...all over the place. She knew they were venturing into uncharted territory and that thought would've made her nervous, but it was Fang and everything was so hot and so heavy and the door was closed and the Flock was gone and they were alone for the first time in days. Alone...in a locked bedroom._

_The clasp on her bra finally gave way and he slowly, tenderly removed it. She was too afraid to look him in the eyes, but she blushed when she heard his quick intake of breath. She managed to say, "Like what you see?"_

_He growled in response and their lips locked yet again and his hands were slowly moving up her body and their feverish, naked skin was pressed together when..._

_"MAX!" The sound of the front door slamming open was accompanied by Gazzy's petulant voice filling the previously empty house. The two lovebirds leapt apart from each other with a start, both of them turning crimson._

_"Damn," Fang muttered as he watched his girlfriend hastily clothe herself again, his eyes still dazed with lust. "Why isn't he out at the zoo?"_

_"MAAAAAAAAX! YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME DOWN HERE...RIGHT NOW!"_

_Another voice filtered through the hullabaloo that had erupted downstairs. "GAZZY KILLED A TURTLE THING AT THE ZOO! WITH HIS GAS!"_

_"DID NOT!" Gazzy yelled. "MAX, I'M REALLY SORRY-"_

_Max was attempting to straighten her hair. "COMING!" She shouted and cast an apologetic look at Fang before opening the bedroom door and sprinting downstairs to sort out the mess._

"I did not mean the sex part and that is certainly not on my mind," Max huffily said, though her muscles slackened and she lay down again, curling into her boyfriend's chest. "But then what do you mean? Have kids...not with you?"

"God, no!" Fang muttered, involuntarily tightening his grip on Max. "If you had kids, and it wasn't with me..."

"Okay, fine then. Kids with you?"

"Just kids in general. But then I guess that's kids with me."

Without looking at her, Fang knew a smile was gracing her lips. She took her time to respond. "Well, I have thought about having children, and..." she trailed off. "I...don't think I want children."

"Why not?" Fang felt a pang in his chest. "You don't want my children?"

"Oh, Fang, it doesn't matter to me whose kids they are, it's just I don't want children," Max replied. "Fang, I grew up knowing this world is a screwed-up, dangerous place...you think I want to raise kids in that environment? There are so many horrors in this world and goodness knows that if we had kids the scientists would pounce on us to examine the offspring of two bird-kids."

"We could shelter them," Fang tried to argue.

She sighed in frustration. "I don't think any sort of shelter would be enough. And, I mean, Fang...cut me a break. I've raised kids for practically my entire life so far...I've been saddled with the burden of children since I was a child. Do you think I would want more children to take care of?"

She had a point, Fang had to admit. But still... "Well, I guess we disagree then."

"You want kids?"

His fingers moved from her hair to her waist and he began drawing idle circles on her exposed skin. "Hmm...well...I like to think that if we had a daughter, she'd have your brown hair and brown eyes, and we could raise her to be the innocent, sweet girl you never were."

This earned him a punch on the shoulder but she was grinning. "Wouldn't that bore you, though?"

"I figured that then, since she'd be so boringly sweet," Fang said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "we'd have a son. And he'd be the angsty, rebellious teenager you most definitely are, and he'd make your life a living hell."

"Are you implying I make your life a living hell?" Max angrily demanded, pulling away from him yet again.

He smirked. "I enjoy every minute of it."

They lapsed back into silence as she snuggled into his embrace. Fang's eyelids were drooping when she spoke again, her voice softer. "I can't see myself having kids, Fang, but I know you'd be an amazing father..."

"That's because I'm amazing at everything I do," Fang whispered and her silvery laugh lit up the darkness.

**A/N: I personally could never see Max having kids with Fang. I always thought that either Fang or Max would say "no, there are too many horrors in this world for a child" and that idea would be shut down. But they'd make good parents...what do you think? R&R!**

**Oh, and ideas for a 2nd drabble would be helpful.**


End file.
